A Fangirl's Paradise
by CastiellaWinchester94
Summary: So this is a thing I started for NaNoWriMo a few years back. Sadly it didn't get finished, so I thought I'd do it justice. Fiona was just a regular girl, making it through life. However, when she gets sucked into the world of Supernatural, bringing elements of her favorite shows to wreak havoc, she finds she's much more than she ever thought possible.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey! Fiona McKenzie! Get your head out of the clouds and get this order out!" Joe yelled, breaking me from my thoughts. With a sigh, I grabbed the food that was supposed to go out, and turned to the counter and ran right into Troy Kennedy, and spilled a cup of guacamole all over his shirt.

"Oh my God. Troy, I'm so sorry!" I barely managed to get the words out. Troy was the hottest guy at work, and not to mention incredibly nice to me. However, whenever he was around, I found myself tongue-tied, or at severe risk of sounding like an idiot.

"It's OK, Fili," Oh yeah, Troy's a huge Lord of the Rings fan, and knowing that I'm a complete nerd myself, has called me Fili since my first day. He reached over my shoulder, getting close enough that I could smell his aftershave, and grabbed another bowl of guacamole. He handed it to me and then headed to the back to grab a spare shirt.

After watching him leave, and staring where he'd been walking for a good thirty seconds, I suddenly remembered that I had food to hand out. Putting it on the server tray, I propped the tray on my shoulder and headed to the table.

Finally the day ended, and I was able to sit down for five minutes, uninterrupted. As I was relaxing in a corner booth, re-reading a book from my personal library at home, I heard someone sit down on the other side of my table.

"So, you managed to get pretty boy all messed up. Did you say anything beyond your normal stutter?" All this was from my very unlikely best friend, Brianna. She is the typical college girl, she flirts with all the guys, much to her boyfriend's chagrin, and works at Fashion Central in the mall. The only thing she and I have in common is our love for Supernatural, though admittedly, she watches it for the hot guys, and I watch it for the plot, and well, the hot guys. What can I say? I may be shy, but I am a girl who can appreciate a good looking man, and man… are Dean and Sam Winchester hunks.

"No." I put down my book with a sigh. "I never know what to say to him. I don't even know why he talks to me, I never get farther than one word sentences. He's so nice to me, I don't understand why I can't just get over my damn shyness."

"Well, I could get Zach to invite him on an unofficial double date… We could go see that new movie you've been freaking out about all summer."

"While I totally appreciate the offer, and would love to go see that movie, I don't think that's such a great idea. You know how I get at movies I enjoy, and I would just annoy him."

"Yeah. Good point. Though you're missing the fact that if you two finally get your act together and start dating, at some point he is going to see your fan girl side. If he's half the man I think he is, then he'll love you anyway."

"Well, gee, Bri, I don't know what to say to that, aside from when did you get so smart?"

"Always have been. You just pay too much attention to your fan life and Troy to notice."

"And there went the brains. Thanks, Bri, for your words of kindness."

"Anytime, Fi, anytime. Now what say you we go home?"

"You go. I'm going to walk." Since the apartment we shared was only about a mile and a half away, I had no problems walking the distance, as I had many times already over the past year.

"OK, but don't get yourself run over. I know how you are, reading and walking, and not paying attention."

"I'll stay on the sidewalk." I said, getting an eyebrow raise in return. "Promise."

"Alright. See you at home."

After Bri left, I read another couple chapters, getting me about 50 pages from the end of the book. Even though I'd already read it about 50 times, the story never got old, and I always found something new that I hadn't read before. I headed out the front door, saying goodbye to Joe on my way out, earning a grunt in return. After I'd crossed the main road and gotten on the sidewalk, I pulled out my book, and started reading again. I looked up every couple of paragraphs to make sure I wouldn't run into anybody, but the sidewalk was pretty empty, and I didn't have too much to worry about.

As I reached the corner about two blocks from my house, I looked up to make sure no cars were coming and headed into the crosswalk, still reading. Suddenly, I heard the squeal of brakes, and felt myself get knocked over, and then the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up, blinking against the sun. A little too fast, I sat up, looking around, trying to figure out where I was. As my head stopped spinning, I realized it. I was on the set of Supernatural, my favourite T.V. show. However, the show is filmed in Vancouver, and I live in Kansas. How in the name of Chuck did I get here?

I slowly got to my feet, to keep my head from swimming, and looked around. There was no questioning it. I was on the set of Supernatural. There was the Winchester's car, a black 1967 Impala, parked in front of a seedy hotel, a place called the Stepping Stone. I wandered over to the car, marvelling at it, finally able to see it up close and personal.

"Hey! What are you doing, sister?" I heard a gruff voice cut through my thoughts. Turning toward the voice, I saw a man, about six foot with light brown hair and icy green eyes, with a gun trained at me.

"Huh? Oh… I'm sorry, I was just looking at your car. Wait! You're… you're Dean Winchester!" After my initial shock of being yelled at, I realized who I was talking to, and had to pinch myself, because this had to be a dream.

I winced a bit at the pinch, earning a look from Dean , before he looked me up and down, and said, "Have we met?"

"No, but I know everything about you and Sam. Oh and Castiel! How could I forget him? He's my favourite after all."

"Ok, stalker girl, what's your name, and how do you know so much about us?"

"Oh yeah… sorry, my name's Fiona McKenzie, but most people just call me Fi. I'm a huge fan of the show, that's why I know so much."

"Wait. Show? What show?" He leaned on the car door, keeping the gun in his hand, but lowering it.

"You know. Supernatural? The show that you play Dean on, Jensen?"

"Who's Jensen? I'm Dean, and I have no idea what you're talking about, lady."

"Jensen Ackles. Come on. Quit pulling my leg."

"Still no idea what you're talking about, but this is not a conversation we should be having out here." He grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the hotel room. If I hadn't been so excited at meeting him, I probably would have remembered to be scared and shy, like my normal self.

As Dean opened the door for me, I saw a standard hotel room for the boys; two double beds, a bathroom and a table in the corner, where Sam was set up with his laptop. As the door opened, he turned and looked at his brother, "Hey, dude, check this out…. Wait. Who's the girl?"

"Hell if I know, man. Said her name's Dean a..."

"Fiona," I corrected. "You're Sam! So what are you researching? Looking for a new case?"

Sam looked at his older brother, got up, and grabbed something out of the one of the duffle bags on the bed. In one quick motion, he dumped a third of a water bottle on me.

"What the hell, man?" I asked, before realizing what he had done. "I'm not a demon. I'm human, through and through. I swear."

"Sorry, but anyone who comes out of nowhere and knows so much about us gets a dose of holy water." He said, putting the bottle away. "How do you know so much about us?"

"Like I told Dean , I'm a huge fan of your show. I watch it every week, and catch the reruns every morning."

"Like I told her, I'm still not sure what show she's talking about." Dean said, moving over to one of the empty chairs, and motioning for me to sit on the bed.

Sam sat back down in his chair and looked at me, "Why don't you explain some and we'll go from there."

"OK. You're Jensen Ackles and you're Jared Padalecki. You play Dean and Sam Winchester on the T.V. show Supernatural. Basically, you're two brothers that hunt anything supernatural, ghosts, demons, etc. I've been watching religiously since the pilot, 10 years ago."

"Well, you got most of it right, except this isn't a T.V. show and our names are not Jensen and Jared whatever." Dean said. "Where are you from?"

"Manhattan, Kansas."

"No kidding? Me and Sam grew up just down the road, before we started hunting with our dad."

"I know. After your mom died, you guys hit the road and haven't stopped moving since. I think it was kind of mean of your dad to pack you all up and move like that."

Sam smiled sadly, "There was a time when I agreed with you, but now, I can't imagine living any other way."

"So tell us more about this show." Dean said, looking at me.

"Well, it's not just a show, there's a series of books, written by Carver Edlund, and then there's the fandom."

"Dare I ask?" Sam looked at me, fighting a grin.

"Well, basically the fan girls, and some of the boys, we write our own stories about you guys. Sometimes, it's in this universe, with you guys hunting, and sometimes it takes place in the real world, where you don't hunt. We also sometimes rewrite episodes, especially with some of the current ones that are really messed up, emotionally."

"OK. I don't want to know anymore." Dean said. "Right now, we're going to keep you with us, until we can figure out what to do with you."

I nodded, "OK. Besides, I know how to hunt everything you guys ever have, so maybe I could help."

Dean and Sam shared a weary look and Sam sighed, "Maybe. We'll see, OK? How about for now, you just get some rest?"

I sighed, not wanting to stop talking with the boys, but also not wanting to start a fight, so I laid down on the bed and dozed off. While I was barely awake, I could hear them move outside and start talking quietly, trying to figure out what to do with me. I sighed, and snuggling closer into the pillow that smelled like smoke, and a little like the aftershave that Troy uses, probably because of Dean, I drifted off into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to a dark room and the smell of coffee, mixed with whiskey. I could hear the clickity-clack of the keyboard and sat up, looking around. The only light in the room was the glow of the laptop, lighting up Dean's face.

As I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, I asked, "Where's Sam? I thought that researching was his thing?"

"Bitch went for a run," Dean mumbled, sitting back and rubbing the bridge of his nose. He took a sip from his glass then turned his gaze to me, "so, what keeps me from ganking your ass right now?"

I backed up into the headboard of the bed and muttered, "Nothing, I guess."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I know that you guys deal with weird crap all the time, so you should know when someone's a threat or not. If you think I pose a threat then, well, there's nothing I can do to stop you."

He nodded and quickly turned his head to the door when the handle jiggled slightly. I tensed, until I saw that it was just Sam returning from his run. Behind him was Castiel, the angel who had joined the show halfway through the series. He's the fan favourite, constantly having to be saved by the brothers, or save them. Recently, he's been spending more time with the brothers, as they fight impending doom and save the world.

"Hey, Cas," Dean said, looking over his shoulder at Castiel, "this is Fiona." He looked to me to make sure he had the name right. As I nodded, Castiel's eyes looked to me with an intense gaze, and my fan girl switch got turned on. It was all I could do not to swoon on the spot. His blue eyes were more beautiful in person, and I found myself thinking that no picture I had ever seen had done them justice. I tried to give a small smile and a slight wave, trying not to freak out.

"Nice to meet you, Fiona, but how did you get here?" He asked in his gorgeously low and soft voice.

"That's what we've been trying to figure out," Sam said, returning from a short shower I hadn't even noticed he'd had. He was drying his shaggy hair and had changed into a pair of jeans, only a pair of jeans, I noticed, barely succeeding in muting a fan girl squeal.

"We've got as far as she lives right down the highway from where we grew up, and somehow, she woke up here, knowing everything about our lives, which according to her, is because of a T.V. show."

Castiel turned his gaze to me again, and I shrugged. What could I say? I didn't know how I got here or why I had ended up in their world, rather than just the set. All I did know was that I wasn't going to let this opportunity pass. I was going to let some of my inner fan girl interfere. I just had to be really careful doing it. I looked at the three men in front of me and smiled to myself.

"What's the smile for?" Dean asked, breaking into my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh. Sorry," I said, blushing slightly. "I was just thinking that most fans of the show would be ecstatic to meet the actors, and I actually get to meet you guys. It's really cool."

Sam smiled, and then started chuckling. "You're probably the first person who knows everything about us and is still really happy about knowing us."

"But… but… you guys are awesome! You care so much about each other," I looked over at Castiel and Dean , "and anyone that crosses your path. Well mostly. I mean, if someone asks for your help, you give it, and don't ask for anything in return. You really want to change the world, and make it a better place. What's not to like?" I found myself blushing again, and looked down at my feet on the bed.

Suddenly, I felt someone sitting at the end of the bed, and a hand lifting my chin up. I found myself looking into Sam's deep hazel eyes, "Hey, don't stop looking at the nice things. Sometimes people like us need to hear them. God knows we don't hear them often enough."

I gave a small smile and nodded. "Thanks," I said quietly.

He nodded back with a smile and got up, much to my chagrin, and sat by his brother at the table. I moved to the end of the bed so that I wouldn't be so far away from them. "So, what's going to happen?"


	4. Chapter 4

I watched the scene from my spot on the bed. The Winchester brothers had disagreed about something about the case and were now fighting back and forth. With most people, I probably would have broken it up by this point, but watching them was not like most people. They weren't being nasty or anything, but neither of them was going to give up their defence either. I moved closer to Castiel and smirked. "So, whose plan do you think we're going with?"

He smiled at me, biting back a laugh, "At this point probably Sam's. Dean hasn't admitted it yet, but it's better thought through than his own. Besides, Dean can't say no to his little brother."

I laughed. "You got that one right." I couldn't help but think that Dean couldn't say no to Castiel either. "I'm still not sure why he still bothers arguing."

"You know we can hear you two, right?" Dean asked.

"Does that mean you are done fighting?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah." Dean sighed in defeat. "We're going with Shaggy's idea."

"Really, Dean?" Sam rolled his eyes at his brother.

"What? Give me some scissors and five minutes, you'll be a whole new man."

"Well, I happen to like this one, jerk." Sam said, laughing.

Castiel and I looked at each other and then back at the brothers, we couldn't help laughing at them. We were both used to the way they acted, but it never got old watching them. Finally, seeing that everyone else was, Dean started laughing as well, and it took us a good five minutes to stop.

"Let's go to the diner, we can get some food and discuss this plan and who's doing what." Dean said after we finished laughing. My stomach growled at the idea of food, and everyone laughed again for a little bit before heading out the door. We ended up walking since the diner was only a little ways down the street and Castiel and I didn't feel like dealing with a two door car.

After we got our food, burgers and pie, from the waitress, we got down to business. The guys figured it was a really simple case and they could take care of it quickly and easily, which meant that they wanted to leave Castiel and me at the hotel, where it was quote unquote safe. Now neither of us were having that. Castiel was trying really hard to learn the tricks of the trade, now that he was part of the crew full time, and I just wanted to absorb everything. Besides, I was addicted to the show and books, in theory, I could take on anything they ever had. What could go wrong? Finally, Castiel and I managed to sway the others to our side. However, Dean made us promise that if anything got hairy, we would get the hell out of Dodge. Of course, neither of us thought that anything would go wrong, so we willingly agreed.

Later that day, we started getting everything together for the hunt, which was going to be an overnighter. Dean and Sam got all the weapons that they thought were necessary, and as Castiel and I watched, they made some salt bullets, just in case. Dean gave me a lighter, saying that if they were occupied, that Castiel and I were to find the bones, salt them and light them on fire. Easy enough.

As we headed to the cemetery, I start humming mindlessly to myself. I found myself humming songs from my favourite shows, and eventually just settled on humming along to the Metallica tape in the car.

"Metallica fan?" Dean asked, turning up the volume.

I shake my head. "The only Metallica I know is from watching the show. Bon Jovi's more my speed." I earned an eye-roll for that, and a laugh from everyone else in the car.

As we were laughing, I could've sworn I saw a flash of blue out the corner of my eye. I looked out the window, not sure what to expect, but there was nothing. I turned back around, and saw Dean watching me in the rear view mirror. He raised an eyebrow when he saw me looking at him. I shrugged, trying to be nonchalant.

Finally we got to our destination, Dean and Sam got out of the car, and Dean stuck his head back in, telling me and Castiel to stay put. "We'll call Cas's cell if we need you to salt and burn, ok?"

Castiel and I nodded, knowing it would be no use to argue. I climbed up to the front seat so that I have space to stretch out my legs and Castiel stretched out in the back seat. "So, how long do you think they'll go before they need our help?" I asked with a smirk.

"I am sure they will be fine. They are skilled hunters." Castiel said, missing my light attitude.

"No, I know that, but they always seem to find some kind of trouble to get into." I said, fighting the urge to laugh.

Before Castiel could grace me with a response, I saw a glint of metal. Sitting up straight, I searched the barren landscape looking for something that could have provided a reflection. I could have sworn I saw what looked like a human like shadow on the ground. Before I could second guess myself or try to get another opinion from Castiel, it was gone. I went back to my reclined position against the door. Castiel looked at me, trying to figure out what I was doing. I shrugged, dismissing the issue before he could bring it up.

Even though I tried my best to make it a non-issue, he still opened his mouth, ready to say something. Luckily for me, Dean and Sam picked that moment to come back from their hunt. Dean was the first one in the car and I moved my feet from that half and moved to the middle of the seat so Sam could sit down. It wasn't until I was squished between the brothers that I realized how close I was to them. I half considered going back to the backseat, but since neither of them said anything, I decided I liked where I was.


	5. Chapter 5

After a quick stop at the hotel to grab the remaining luggage, the two duffels that didn't have weapons in them, I found myself back in the backseat with Castiel. Dean had decided the next stop on our little road trip would be in the Manhattan area, which meant we had about a 10 hour drive from where we were in Texas.

As we drove, I found myself falling asleep on Castiel's shoulder. The drive was very boring, and even though Dean 's music was not easy to sleep to, I was out within an hour. I dreamed that I was locked in a room with a giant window on one side, looking out to vast nothingness. As I looked around, trying to get a grasp on my surroundings, I looked out the window again, and saw a familiar scene, my five-year-old brother in the big easy chair in my living room, back home.

Before the dream could go any further, the car hit a bump, jostling me awake. I gasped as I sat back up in my seat. Castiel looked at me and cocked his head to the side, much like a confused puppy. "Are you alright, Fiona?"

"You can call me Fi, and yeah, just had a really weird dream." I smiled at him, thankful that he cared enough to ask. Then I realized I did just fall asleep on his shoulder and he probably had heard whatever dream babble I might have said. "Thank you for lending me your shoulder."

For the second time in five minutes, I earned a look of confusion, but also a smile as he nodded. "You are welcome. You are a better sleeping companion than some other people I know." He gave a slight look to Dean, who was too focused on the road to hear any of our conversation. Sam, on the other hand, turned to look at us and threw me a wink at Castiel's comment.

Now that we were in Oklahoma, most of the countryside had faded into the suburban outskirts of Tulsa. After the four hours I had slept in the car, I was far from tired, but I was hungry. "What do I have to do to get some good diner food?" I asked.

Dean looked in the rear view mirror and grinned, "What are you offering, Fi?"

Sam and Castiel reacted at the same time, and Dean earned a smack on the head and a punch to the arm. "Hey! What'd I say?"

Sam looked sideways at his brother, ready to lightly punch him again. "Okay, okay. I'll keep the comments to myself."

I laughed, seeing Dean back up like that was really funny. "It's all good, man; I've been a waitress for far too long to care about comments like that."

"See? She doesn't mind." Dean said at his brother, earning himself another sock. "Ok. Sorry. Jeez, bitch."

"Jerk. Just because that's the way you treat every other girl, doesn't mean you should treat Fi like that. Remember, she actually likes us at this point."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "Yeah, but I love Dean for his attitude, and part of who he is the fact that he's a complete womanizer."

"True enough. Just try not to let him get away with his crap. It goes straight to his head."

"Hey!"

I laughed again, "Noted."

Dean turned the tape up a little, this time it was Led Zeppelin, and began drumming to the beat as we kept driving down the interstate. Just after the tape had finished, we stopped at a diner in Wichita, just off I-35. We found a booth by a window, and far enough from the door that we could talk without being interrupted, or heard. Castiel slid in with Dean and Sam slid in next to me. Even after spending the entire day with them, I still had problems believing that I was with the Winchester brothers, and Castiel. I could have died right there and died happy.

Dean ordered a double bacon cheeseburger with an order of onion rings and cherry pie a la mode. Sam had a Caesar salad with crispy chicken and a chocolate milkshake. Castiel ordered a regular double cheeseburger with a large order of fries and a coke. When it was finally my turn to order, I realized I'd been so caught up in everyone's individual styles and how they'd come out in the orders, that I didn't know what I wanted. I settled for an order of chicken wings and curly fries and a berry shake.

As we waited for the food to arrive, I asked Dean about the hunt from earlier. They hadn't been gone long, and even though I was glad to see them, especially with their timing, I was curious why it hadn't taken longer.

"Well, it turned out to be a lot simpler than we originally planned. Somebody had already dug up the bones, but had left before burning them."

"Really?" I asked. "Why?"

"Hell if I know. All I can say is that I'm glad I didn't have to do the digging."

"You don't do the digging, anyway," Sam said.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

We stopped talking as the waitress returned with our food. As she left, we all dug in, and for a good five minutes all that could be heard was us eating. Finally, we'd all finished enough that we could talk again. "So, you guys didn't find any trace of anyone who could have dug a six foot hole for you?"

"Mm-mm." Dean said through a full mouth, before swallowing. "All we saw was a couple graves, and one with a stone angel."

"Say what now?" I asked, incredulously. The first two things I could ignore or write off as a side effect of having an overactive imagination, but this was getting ridiculous.

"What? Does that mean something to you, kid?"

"Um. Yeah, I guess so, but it doesn't belong in this universe," I mutter most of the last half, and as I looked up, I realized that the guys didn't hear 90% of my sentence. "Sorry. Well, I don't know how to explain this, but I guess I'm here, so nothing is impossible at this point. The angels are from another show I watch, and they can mess with time. I'm thinking what could have happened is someone was digging earlier and got sent backwards."

"Well, damn, what kind of shows do you watch, sister?"

"Lots of science fiction, but you guys are my favourite." All three of the guys looked at me, not sure what to do with the college girl who was so happy to be with them. "What? You guys really don't see how awesome you all are do you?" I looked each one in the eyes as I spoke, "Dean . You are the older brother here; you've risked your neck countless times for Sam and Castiel. You never look to see what you can get out of any deal, you save them unconditionally. Sam, you have been with Dean for 10 years now, even after he basically kidnapped you. You could have said no and gone home. However, you stayed with your brother, even after all the turbulence in your relationship. Castiel, you came into this halfway through. Still, you have become a part of the family. You stick your neck out time and time again, and this last time, you really got screwed over for it. Look at where you are though, with these guys, who take you back, no questions asked every time."

I looked around the car, which had been pulled over at some point, and saw that I had basically struck them all speechless. Dean looked at me, mouth slightly open, in shock that someone had the guts to say all that, Sam smiled and muttered a thanks under his breath, and Castiel had his beautiful eyes baring into my soul. I swear that if he were still an angel, he could have seen straight through me. I looked at the radio, which was clicking the end of the tape, long forgotten. I reached over the front seat and ejected the tape, so the machine wouldn't tear it up. Getting a mumbled thanks from Dean, I slipped back into my seat, trying to figure out what to do or say.

"What? You guys really don't see it, do you? You are all amazing, and because of all the bad stuff that's constantly in your life, you don't take time to see the good things." I motioned to each of them, "like each other. I realize that it's different here, but where I come from, where you all are on a TV show; you've got girls going gaga for you. Not just for your looks, not to say that's not part of it, but also for the way you care about each other and anyone else that crosses your path. I mean think about it, you guys basically adopted me for the time being. Speaking of, I never said thanks. If it weren't for you guys, I'd be somewhere in Texas. In a strange universe."

Dean finally found his voice, "Hey, kiddo, it's no problem. Besides, if you did decide to create any problems, you're what five foot nothing and 115 when wet? I think we could probably handle you."

"Thanks a lot." I joked back. "And for your information I'm five two."

"Oh, well, excuse me." He laughed, turning back around and getting the car back into traffic. He shuffled through his tape collection, settling on an Ozzy album, sticking it in.

As "No More Tears" began to play, Castiel looked at me, setting a hand on my forearm. I shuddered slightly at the tough, but relaxed as he began to talk. "Fiona, you are an extremely bright young woman. Not every person would have been able to say all that you did, especially to our little group. Most people probably would not be able to see all the good in us like you do. I just wanted to say thank you for putting it in front of us."


	6. Chapter 6

After our little talk, the rest of the car ride up to Manhattan was pretty uneventful. I taught Castiel a couple car games, like the Alphabet Game and I Spy. By the time we could see Manhattan, I was losing a fair share of the time, especially since Dean and Sam had joined in. One of the neat things about Kansas, is that some of the names are really strange, and even though it might take a while, you are sure to find a town with the odd letters of the alphabet. We had just reached K when we hit the Manhattan exit. Of course, finding a K word at that point was pretty easy with all the billboards for Kansas State University, and the one random one for Kansas University, which still broadcasted EMAW in bright purple spray paint.

We turned round the exit ramp, going a little faster than recommended, but it was Dean driving, after all. As we headed to the college area of town where K-State and the local community colleges are, I wondered what would happen when we headed to where I lived. Since I wasn't from this universe, there should be no record of me anywhere, right?

Since it was pretty much dinner time, I gave Dean directions to Taco Hut. We found a parking spot on the far side of the parking lot, and my heart skipped a beat when I saw Troy's car. I felt a hand reach mine, where I'd been absentmindedly twisting my hair. I looked over and saw Sam give me a small smile. Feeling a little more encouraged, I dropped my hand and relaxed, taking a deep breath before stepping out of the car.

Leading the way in, I found my brain waging war on whether I wanted everyone to recognize me or not. On the one hand, this is where my life was; the guy I liked, my best friend, my job, school, and home. On the other, I had the chance that no one else had, to hang out and get to know my favourite characters ever. Why do life decisions have to be so hard?

However, once we walked in, I realized I really didn't need to worry. I smiled at Joe, and walked up to counter, ready to order. However, rather than the normal banter he gave his workers when they came in off the clock, he just smiled and asked "How can I help you folks today?"

"Can we get a table, Joe?" I responded.

"Sure, booth ok?"

"You know it." Dean said. Everyone else nodded. Joe led us to the table I'd been sitting at yesterday before I left and Castiel and I slid in across from each other, giving Dean and Sam the outside end. Dean sat next to Castiel, of course, and Sam slid in next to me, accidently hitting my leg in the process. I bit my lip to keep from laughing and bit back a comment about how tall he is.

"Your server will be with you shortly, but could I get you started with some drinks?"

"Yeah, Diet Dew for me," I said.

"Coke." Dean answered.

"Diet Coke," Sam replied.

"Sprite, please," Castiel got the last word in for the drinks, and Joe was off, heading back to the counter.

Dean had just started into a story about a hunt and was gesturing like a mad man to emphasise parts of it. He had just hit a particularly embarrassing part about Sam when our drinks were set in front of us.

"Hi, I'm Troy, and I'll be your server today. Do you all need another minute, or do you know what you want?"

I just about fell out of my seat, but somehow managed to keep myself together as I looked up and said, "I'll take the Grande Supreme, please. Extra guac and light on the tomatoes." I folded the menu and handed it back to Troy, our hands touching for a second, and I could feel my face reddening. I could also see in his face that he had no idea who I was.

The guys ordered; a fish taco for Sam, a Cheese Explosion burrito, extra meat, for Dean , and a burger wrap for Castiel. We also decided to pool together and get some dessert, basically tortillas baked with cinnamon, butter, and sugar, that comes with a chocolate or a sugar dipping sauce. After Troy left, taking our menus with him, I sank in my seat a little, content to just look at my hands in my lap. However, the guys were having none of that and after Dean procured a deck of cards from a pocket somewhere, we ended up in a ruthless game of BS.

About 10 minutes into our game, and a stack of cards for me, later, Troy returned with our food. "Ok. A Grande Supreme, extra guac, light tomato. Fish taco. Cheese Explosion, extra meet. Burger wrap. Alright. After you all finish your food, let me know, because I'll bring out your dessert then, ok? Just let me know if you need me."

"Thanks, Troy." I said, smiling. Who cares if he couldn't remember me, or well didn't know who I was? I was probably not much in his life in the real world either. We kept playing our game as we ate, and just when I thought I could maybe catch up, Troy showed up with our dessert. Card game forgotten, we dug into the sickly sweet deliciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

"Well, then, I guess that answers the question of if you're from this universe or not." Dean said, once we got into the car. "I'm guessing this is the restaurant you work at?"

I nodded. "Yup. Our waiter is a friend of mine. He's been calling me Fili since I started there, almost a year ago."

"You're short enough."

"Hey! I resent that, Dean." I said, lightly shoving his shoulder.

"Why is it that girls just can't take the truth?" Dean asked, over his shoulder, as he pulled out of the parking lot. "I mean, they ask questions and look for honest answers and then get mad when they don't get the answer they want. I mean come on, we guys can't figure that out in time to save ourselves."

"Hey, just remember all girls need an ego boost here and there. Next time you find yourself in a situation like that, find a creative way to show her how beautiful she is." I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Wha- Oh." Dean chuckled slightly, "look at you, Dr. Phil."

I glared at him for the nickname, but laughed anyway. "So what do we do now?"

"Well, we figure out how to get you home." Sam said.

"Oh." I said, kind of disappointed.

"I get the feeling though that you might need to get used to us. You might be here a while."

My spirits lifted, and I looked up at Sam, "What? You think you're the first guys I hung out with? I got two brothers, man."

"Ah, but don't you wish they were hot like us?" Dean joked.

"As much as I appreciate the Pussycat Dolls, hearing it from you is weird." I said laughing.

"What? I like to expand my horizons every now and then."

"Uh-huh. Stick to the classic rock. Don't change. We wouldn't know what do with you." Sam said.

Castiel and I bit back laughs in the backseat, pretty unsuccessfully, earning a glare from Dean . Reaching over, he turned the radio up to concert levels, which in the confined area of the car was enough to make us all reach up and cover ears, screaming at Dean to turn it down. Instead, he hit the gas, and began drumming along with Neil Peart. Finally, Sam was able to sneak and bring the sound to a more bearable level. We all sighed and leaned back into our seats, Castiel and I thanking Sam, shouting a little over the ringing in our ears.

Dean looked at his brother and lightly smacked the back of his head. "Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole."

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure there's a point when we can turn it down. Especially when we outnumber you three to one."

"This ain't no democracy." Dean said, reaching for the volume knob, and as we all cringed, and got ready to pull our hands back to our ears, he turned it up, so that it was at a comfortable level of blasting. "No faith you people have."

"Pavlov's dog is all I have to say." I said, earning a snicker from Sam.

"Why do I feel like I just got insulted?" Dean said.

"Don't worry about it." Sam said, "It'd go over your head anyway."

"I could try to understand what's going on." Dean said, trying really hard to figure out what we were talking about.

"Do or do not, there is no try." I said.

"Now there's a reference I _do_ understand. Best sci-fi cinematic trilogy ever."

"Um… there were six." I said.

"Last three don't count." Dean and Sam said in synch.

"Ok. If you say so." I couldn't help but laugh. "You two apparently spend too much time together. You bring new meaning to bromance."

"Thanks… I think." Dean said.

"You're welcome." I managed in between breaths and laughter. His reaction did nothing to stop my fit of giggles. What made it really bad was the way Castiel looked at me. He had been spacing off, and only heard the 'bromance' part. Of course, he was utterly confused, never having heard the term before. I managed to calm down enough to explain. "Sorry, Castiel. A bromance is when two guys are really close, but it's purely platonic."

"Ah. I see." It was pretty clear he didn't.

"Um. Ok. Remember the vampire you and Dean met a while back? He ended up saving you and Sam a little later. The relationship he and Dean had was a pretty heavy bromance."

"I understand." This time, I could see the small change in his mood and posture that showed me that I had basically raised his hackles. I wondered if he was a little jealous about said vampire. I stopped wondering when I saw the look he gave Dean . Yup, he was definitely jealous about said vampire… especially with how close he and Dean had gotten while they were together.

I smirked a little, "Sorry. I didn't mean to hit a sore spot."

"It's alright," Castiel sighed. "I should be grateful to him, but I just can't find it in myself to do so."

I chuckled a little. "Man, do I understand." I did. Bri, in one of her more obnoxious moments, had decided to try and flirt with Troy to see what would happen. Well, in the end, he said no, and she ended up with Zach, but while she was trying, I got so jealous, and ended up storming out of the restaurant. I twisted in my seat and leaned against the side window stretching my legs out, where they stopped a couple inches from Castiel. I laughed, "There's one advantage of being short. I don't have to worry about taking up too much space."

"Lucky you," Sam snarked.

"Hey, it's not my fault you're huge!" I laughed.

"I'm pretty sure everyone's huge to you, sister. Even Tom Cruise"

"Hey, someone's got to look up to him." I said laughing.

Dean rolled his eyes and made some comment about women under his breath.

"What was that?" I asked leaning up, to put my chin on his shoulder.

His face got red and he muttered, under his breath, so quiet I'm sure I was the only one who heard him. "Nothing."

"That's what I thought." I said, smirking, leaning back into my position on the back seat.


	8. Chapter 8

We decided that it would probably be best to stay in town as we tried to figure out how to get me back to my universe. We headed to a cheap hotel and booked a double room. After we got in the room, we had a minor debate about who was going to sleep on the couch. I won, using the simple logic of the fact that I'm tiny and can sleep on a couch comfortably, unlike Dean or Sam.

"Fine, but don't complain to us when you're back is ready go on strike." Dean said, always one to have the last word.

I shrugged. "Wasn't planning on it."

I stretched out on the couch, settling in with one of the books that Sam supplied, hoping to find something before I died of boredom. As I read, though, I found myself intrigued by the book. There was so much to learn and it was really interesting. I had just found the chapter on interdimensional travel, the closest thing to what I think happened, when I suddenly heard what sounded like a whoosh, and smelled smoke.

"Hey, guys? What's burning?" I asked, as I jumped from the couch and headed to the door. I pulled it open just as Dean and Sam appeared at my shoulder. Across the street from the hotel, a building was enveloped in flames. Looking at how strong the fire was, I wondered how long it had been burning before we noticed.

Castiel came running up the stairs just as Sam called 911. "What happened? I was walking back, and saw the building just erupt in flames."

"Really? It didn't start as a small fire?" I asked, thinking back to the whooshing sound I had heard earlier.

"No. It looked like someone took a flame torch to the building. I saw a massive eruption of fire envelope the building, and you can see it now."

"I think I heard what you're talking about." I said, "Right before I got up from the couch, I heard this loud whoosh, and then smelled the smoke. I'd almost say it was a dragon, if well, dragons were real."

"Let's not mention dragons, ok?" Dean said, and I swear I could see him shudder a little bit. "What kind of stuff did you bring with you? It seems like all this weird crap started when you got here."

"I noticed." I said. "A lot of the stuff that happens is very similar to various sci-fi and/or fantasy stuff I'm into. Like a lot of the stuff that happened in Texas is from a show involving time travel, aliens, and interdimensional slash space travel. I still think this fire reminds me of a dragon, which are in so many books, I can't pick just one."

"So you think when you got sucked in here, every nerdy thing you like followed you?"

"I don't know, but it seems like it. I mean, if you'd asked me a week ago if all this was possible, I probably would have laughed in your face. Now, though? Anything seems possible."

"'When you've eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth. '" Castiel quoted, earning looks from both Dean and Sam.

I smirked. "No kidding, Sherlock."

"I thought the quote to be most appropriate at this situation."

"That it is." I laughed, Dean and Sam joining me. "I just didn't realize you read Holmes."

"After a Robert Downey, Jr. movie night, I decided to compare the books with the movie. I found the books to be much better."

"Hey! Don't go knocking RDJ as Sherlock Holmes. He was pretty BA."

"No arguments, here," I said laughing, "But one cannot simply forget BBC's version."

"Agreed." Sam said.

"I cannot believe you two would take Mr. Otter over RDJ." Dean sighed, shaking his head.

Suddenly, we heard the sirens from the fire truck arrive. We stood back against the wall, watching the fire-fighters try to control the fire, to no avail. It actually seemed like the water aggravated the flames more. Finally, I heard the roar of helicopter blades and saw the mist of a chemical based solution that they use to fight abnormal fires. The mix seemed to have an effect, and the fire was under control within twenty minutes. I watched the men run in and out as they searched the building for anyone who might have been in there, even though it was an office building and it was ten at night.

Finally, an hour after we put in the call, the fire was extinguished and the crowd that had grown in the street all returned to their homes diminished. I headed down to the street with the guys behind me and watched as the truck was put back together and the fire fighters headed back to the station, leaving us and the fire chief, along with the inspector. The fire chief saw us and walked over, looking exhausted and covered in soot. "Can I help you, kids?"

"Oh. I'm sorry," I said, realizing he had no idea who we were. "We're the ones who called in about the fire."

"Oh." He said, running his hand over his face, smearing black streaks over his cheeks. "Did you kids see anyone or anything that could've started this?"

"No, sir, but I did hear a loud whooshing sound first, almost like a flamethrower or something like that." I decided not to say dragon, because I did not want to sound crazy.

"Interesting," he said. "It's weird, because we can't figure out what started the fire, or what was fuelling it. I'm assuming you lot watched us trying to get it out."

We all nodded as he continued, "Well, a normal fire should've been controllable. We've never had to break out the helicopter for an office fire."

I looked up at him, "Sir, what could have made it swell up so fast? We're staying right across the street and didn't smell smoke until the whole building was enveloped in flames."

"Well, young lady, it could just be that by the time the smoke travelled across the street, the fire was pretty big. It probably started pretty small in one of the rooms and grew fast."

I nodded, even though I found myself doubting his words, just a little bit. "Oh, I see. Thank you, Chief."

"You're welcome. Now go back to your hotel, and don't worry too much about all this. Thank you for calling it in. If we'd gotten here any later, I doubt there would be anything left here."

I looked over his shoulder at the building and almost said that there really wasn't anything left as it was, but decided against it, just nodding and turning back to the hotel room.


	9. Chapter 9

Once we were back in the hotel room, I looked at Dean and Sam and asked, "Do you think that it could've been an accident? I mean the chief seemed pretty sure that it didn't erupt as fast as we thought."

"I don't know. I mean when have the 'proper authorities' had a good grasp of what's going on?"

"Fair enough. So what do you guys think it could have been?" I asked as I stretched out on the couch, my head propped up on the arm rest.

"I think that it may be a pretty good possibility that something followed you in from wherever it was that you came from. Well more along the lines of however it was that you got here. Do you remember anything about that?" Sam looked at me, with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Uh-uh" I shook my head, "I remember getting knocked out by a car in the street, and then waking up here. I thought it was a dream at first, but it's feeling more like my life before was the dream. It's so weird."

"Hey, we'll get you back, don't worry, little sister." Dean said, crouching by the couch and squeezing my shoulder slightly. "You know our story just as well as us, if not better, so you know all the crazy situations we've gotten ourselves in to, and out of. We'll help you find your way home. Even if we do have to borrow Dorothy's slippers."

I laughed, sniffling slightly, "There's a pair in the museum down 24." I fought the tears that were pushing themselves past my eyes. "I'm really glad I got stuck with you guys. I don't know what I'd do if I were by myself."

"Probably get eaten." Dean laughed.

I lightly punched his arm. "Hey! Everything I know, I learned from the best, so, I like to think I would be ok."

He laughed, and before he got up gave me a light kiss on the forehead, like a protective older brother would do. "Why don't you get some rest, huh?"

I nodded, already sleepy, and curled into the couch. Sam was already asleep on one of the beds, and I could hear Castiel reading on the other. I heard movement and low talking as Dean sat down on the bed.

"So what are we going to do if we can't get her home?" Castiel asked, keeping his voice low, so that he didn't think I could hear.

"I don't know," Dean sighed. "I'd love to adopt her into our little motley crew, but it's no life for a young girl."

"I would not say that to her."

Dean chuckled, "I know, but it's the truth. I mean, Sam and I had no choice going into this, and I wish we would have."

I heard the bed groan a little as he lied down. "The other thing is if she is the reason for all the weird things that are happening, how do we know that everything will calm down if she leaves?"

"We don't." I heard the bed squeak some more, and resisted the urge to look at what was going on. "I think that we need to stop thinking what we would like to happen, and look at what is best for her. This is not her world, and if we ask her to stay, what would our reasoning be? Because we like her or because we think she is better off here?"

Those words hurt a little because I was stuck in the same conflict, and was almost hoping that if we figured out how to get me home, they would try to talk me into staying here. Listening to Castiel though, it sounded like reason might be winning the battle so far. I sighed lightly and sat up a little, looking at the bed. I could see them lying next to each to other and still talking quietly. When they saw me, they both sat up.

"What do you need, kiddo?" Dean asked.

"Nothing, I just heard you guys talking, and I wanted to let you know that when the time comes, I do want to go home. That being said, I also wanted to say that I'll never forget any of the time I spent here. I'm really glad I got to be here and get to know you guys."

I heard Sam move and saw him sit up, "Hey, we're glad to have you, even if it's only for a little while."

"Thanks," I said, blushing slightly.

"So how comfortable is that couch?" He asked.

"Eh, you know. Standard hotel comfort levels." I laughed.

"Well, since Dean got it in his head to share a bed with Castiel there, why don't you crash over here? I mean the beds aren't great, but I'm sure there better than the couch." He looked down, blushing slightly at what he was offering.

I looked over at the bed. It was certainly big enough for two. I looked at my hands for a second, not wanting to make eye contact, and looking back up, nodded. "Sure, sounds great, but I got to warn you. I kick in my sleep."

"Don't worry, I have had to share a bed with Dean most of my life, I think I can handle a kick or two more." He laughed, as Dean looked indignant.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you." I joined in the laughter, and soon Dean and Castiel were too. I was a little surprised at the offer, but was also glad I didn't have to sleep on the couch anymore. I wasn't joking when I said it was cheap hotel standard. I felt like I was sleeping on grass. Actually, that's a lie, grass is more comfortable.

I got off the couch and padded my way over to the bed. I sat on the edge closest to the night stand and swung my legs up. I sat cross-legged on the bed and looked over at Sam. "Thank you."

"No problem. I figured you might get a little lonely over there on the couch by yourself." He smiled.

"Now be careful. Someone could take that the wrong way," I said lightly shoving his shoulder and smirked. "No funny business, right?"

He laughed lightly, but I could see there was sadness in his eyes. "Right."

"I'm sorry. That wasn't meant to hurt. I didn't think."

"It's ok. No worries."

Not thinking, again, I impulsively reached up and brushed some of his bangs out of his face. I looked at him and quietly said, "Don't worry. You'll find someone. I mean Dean did."

He laughed at the last part, and he reached up and closed his hand on mine. "I don't think it counts if he's in denial."

"Sure it does. I mean, everyone else knows, so he's got to figure it out eventually, right?"

"I wouldn't count on that. My brother can be pretty dense sometimes."

"It's an older brother thing," I joked. "My brother was best friends with his wife for almost twenty years before he figured out he wanted to marry her. Of course, he had to find the right time to transition from friends to lovers. That was a fun time."

Sam laughed, and I realized that he was still holding my hand. I squeezed gently, and was slightly disappointed when he pulled his hand back. I guess it showed on my face, because he made an awkward smile and apologized.

"It's alright," I said, as I flopped down on the bed, my head bouncing off the headboard a little, making me wince and reach up and rub my head.

Sam smiled slightly, and reaching over me, making my heart skip a little, turned out the lights.


	10. Chapter 10

When I woke up the next morning, I found myself extremely warm. It took me a minute for my groggy mind to grasp why. I was curled up against Sam, having gravitated toward the heat during the night. I jumped back a little, almost falling out of the bed, and gaining some grace, snuck into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and once it was hot, got in, leaning on the wall, letting the water sooth my muscles and ease my thought train to a stop.

I had just slipped on my t-shirt and started drying my long hair when I heard the door to the bathroom open. I looked over my shoulder in the mirror, which was still slightly fogged, and saw Dean zombie walk in.

"Boo." I made myself known, so we wouldn't get embarrassed.

"Oh! Sorry. I didn't realize anyone was in here yet." He woke up a bit, seeing me in front of him.

"That's what happens when you sleepwalk around." I joked, grabbing a towel and my brush. "Don't worry, I can take this party to the couch."

Almost 45 minutes later, Dean finally came out, followed by a cloud of steam. "Jeez man, did you leave any for the two sleeping beauties over there?" I asked, nodding toward Sam and Castiel.

"By the time they wake up, there will probably be hot water again." Dean laughed.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Castiel said groggily.

` "Well it's not my fault you're just now getting up," Dean laughed, getting a groan in return as Castiel closed the door.

"So, kiddo, you said last night that you were ready to go home when the moment came. What happens if you can't go home?"

"Then I stay with you." I said, looking up at him, hopefully. "I mean where else am I going to go?"

Dean stuttered a bit, before bringing me in for a hug and lying down, he brought my head to his chest. I found myself falling asleep, not surprising, especially with how early I had gotten up. The next thing I heard was Castiel clearing his throat.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" He asked, his voice cool.

Dean jolted up, knocking me into the back of the couch by accident. "No! We were just talking and fell asleep."

"Don't feel the need to lie to me, Dean, it's alright." Castiel said, as he headed out the door.

"Wait! Cas, wait up!" Dean followed Castiel right out the door, as I laid back down on the couch.

"Dean and Castiel?" I heard Sam say as I woke up.

"Huh?" I asked, still groggy.

"I asked if you'd seen Dean and Castiel."

"Not since about eight o'clock. Why?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"That was over four hours ago." He said.

"Oh, um, well, I wouldn't worry too much. They're probably making up," I said laughing at his worried expression.

"Why would you say that?"

"That, sir, is a long story, best saved for another day. You, however, I have plans for, since they're not here." I laughed, grabbing Sam's hand and pulling him to the door. As soon as we got outside, I made a beeline for the park.

I walked over to the main field area, and found exactly what I was looking for, the LARPers. I had often seen them play, but was always to shy to join, and besides, they didn't know who I was anyway.

"What are we doing here?" Sam looked at the group of people over my shoulder.

"These guys are here every weekend, LARPing. It's something I wanted to do, but never got the guts. "I figured, what's the harm in doing it now? If it fails on a level of epic proportions, they won't know me from Adam, and if I make it back to my plane of existence, they still won't know me. It's a win-win."

Sam laughed. "Y'know, this is something you should have brought Dean to. He's always been huge into LARPing."

"Oh yeah! I remember a few years back you guys did that with Charlie! Dean kept tripping on the charge!" I laughed, remembering the bloopers reel.

Sam smiled, "It feels like we've known you forever, just because of all the stuff you know about us."

I nudged his shoulder, "No chick-flicks." I grabbed his hand and ran towards the field, "Now let's get our LARP on!"

We played the whole afternoon, running around and occasionally getting our asses handed to us by the more experienced knights. By the time we had finished for the afternoon, we were well past worn out. We re-hydrated at one of the water fountains near the field and sat down on the bleachers to stretch out our tired legs. I leaned back to stretch my back and smiled. "You know what would be awesome right now?"

Sam chuckled, "What? And do I have to get up for it?"

"Ice cream!" I jumped up, and started bouncing. "Come on! There's a really good ice cream shop right down the road.

"How old are you, 5?" He asked laughing, but not moving.

"Oh, come on, you know you love it." I said, without thinking. Seeing his grin grow, I felt myself get bolder. I stuck out my hand, "I'll even help you get your ass up."

He grabbed my hand and somehow I actually did manage to pull him up, but I ended up stumbling backwards because of the force required to do so. The only thing keeping me from falling on my ass was that he hadn't let go of my hand. Rather than hitting the ground, I found myself very close to his chest. Before I could process what was happening, he took my chin in his hand and leaned down to kiss me. I thought for half a second how funny we must look, him being over a foot taller than me, but then my brain shut down and I melted into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. When we broke apart, I pouted a little, but not for long, because I couldn't fight the grin that was creeping up on my face.

"Wow." I said, still grinning. "Just wow."

Sam laughed, "I rendered you speechless, I feel like I should be proud of myself."

"Definitely." I laughed with him, "Now let's get some ice cream!"

"You don't stop, do you?"

"Nope!" I grabbed his hand and started running to the shop.


	11. Chapter 11

After we got our ice cream, we walked back to the hotel, slurping on our cones. I laughed at Sam when I looked up at him, after I finished my cone, and saw that he had a big glob of his vanilla ice cream on his nose. He looked at me funny, "What, do I have something on my face?"

I kept laughing, nodding, "Yeah, a little- a little right there," I said, pointing at his nose. The laughing only got worse as he tried, and failed, to get it off.

He threw me a bitchface, followed by puppy dog eyes, "Could you get it, please?"

I smiled, "Can anybody say no to your puppy eyes?" I took a napkin and got on my tiptoes to get the ice cream.

"No one I've met so far." Sam laughed, finishing his cone.

As we got back to the hotel, I started up the steps, only making it up two or three, when I felt myself get turned around. The next thing I knew, I was face to face with Sam, who was still on solid ground, one foot on the first step. He brought our lips together in a kiss. When we finally pulled apart, I whined lightly, causing him to laugh lightly at me.

Pouting slightly, I looked at him trying to figure him out. "What was that for? I mean, not complaining here, but…"

He cut me off by kissing me again. When he pulled away this time, he smiled, "You're as bad as Dean. You two are on the same train of self-doubt and loathing."

I smiled sadly. "Sam, you don't know the half of it." With that, I turned and headed back up the stairs, aware of Sam's eyes on my back, following me to the room. As we walked closer to the room, I thought about the day and couldn't keep the smile from my face, even as I thought about why we had ended up together for the day. "Wait. I just remembered what the hell happened this morning. Do you think it's safe for us just to venture in unannounced?"

Sam scrunched his face up when he realized what I was saying. "Maybe not. We should definitely get a second room."

"Just not right next door, please. For so many reasons." I played up the disgust on my face, making Sam laugh.

"You just may have a point, there, Fi." He said, taking my hand and pulling me to the manager's office. As we walked in, the guy behind the desk gave us a nod, probably thinking we were there for food or something. Sam walked up to him, playing up the charm, "Hi. I was just wondering if we could possibly get a second room added to our bill?"

"Name?"

"Clapton, though the bill might be under Hendrix." I fought back the laugh that was threatening to bubble up over the names, but gave Sam a raised eyebrow and a smirk that let him know that I knew the names he was using, even if the guy behind the desk didn't. Which it didn't look like he did, because he typed "Hendricks" into the computer to look up the charge account.

"It looks like you got a double here, would you like another one?" The man looked at Sam, with a look that said 'I really don't care, just pay me.'

"Nah," Sam said looking at me for confirmation, and I felt my face heat up with a blush as he continued. "Single is good."

"Uh huh." The guy hummed, "That'll be 50 a night. That OK?"

Sam shrugged, knowing he didn't have much of a choice at that point.

After Sam got the key and signed another agreement not to trash the room, beyond its current state, we headed back up to the main room. As we got closer, we gave each other a sideways glance when we didn't hear anything coming from the room. Sam knocked on the door, before unlocking it and walking in. As he looked around the room, he pushed the door open wider to allow me to come in.

"Where are they?" I asked, "I seriously thought they would be in here. It's been almost 12 hours since they left this morning."

"Lemme text Dean real quick. He may not respond, but it's the best I got without going serious stalker on him."

"That hasn't stopped him before."

"Yeah, I know. I'd like to think I worry less than he does. Anyways, let's grab our stuff and move into that other room, because chances are by the time they get back, they're gonna want the entire room."

"I sooo didn't need that image in my head. Thanks, Sammy."

"It's Sam. Sammy…"

"Is a pudgy 12 year old. Trust me. I know." I said as I grabbed our bags, already packed and ready to go in case we needed to move again.

"That's a little scary sometimes." Sam laughed as he grabbed his bag from me.

"You know you love it." I said, not sure where I got the boldness from, but I smiled when I heard Sam's hum of agreement from behind me. "So since the boys are AWOL, what are our plans for the night?"

"Well, I have Netflix, so we could binge watch _Jessica Jones_ or _Daredevil_ or something." Sam rubbed his neck awkwardly, as he opened the door, "I mean we don't have to, but I thought that you might enjoy those shows."

I laughed lightly; for once, I wasn't the awkward one in the conversation. "Sam. That sounds awesome. I've been meaning to watch _Jessica Jones_ for a week now and just haven't had the time. I'd love to binge it with you. It's only like 13 episodes, so we can marathon that bitch."

Sam laughed, losing his nervousness, "You sounded just like Charlie there."

"Dude. Charlie is my spirit animal." I said, laughing with him. I set my stuff down by the bed and plopped down on my back. "This bed is hella comfortable, at least compared to the other one."

Sam joined me on the bed, our hips lightly touching, "You're not kidding."

"I never kid about beds." I said, seriously.

"Now you sound like Dean."

"OK. Enough talk, let's watch some Marvel! Cuz no one is doing Marvel better than Netflix. Well except maybe Whedon, but I swear he did a deal with the Devil at some point!"

Sam laughed, "I hope not! If I had to live in a Whedon-less world, it'd be too depressing."

"Now who sounds like Dean?" I laughed, scrolling through the Netflix engine, looking for _Jessica Jones_. "Alright, here we go. Let's get our PI on."

I set the laptop on my lap and scooted up to the headboard, leaning into Sam, adjusting the screen so we both could see it. As the screen filled with the title sequence, I squealed happily, seeing the hand drawn effect they had put on it. As the show progressed, I found myself happily fangirling over all sorts of stuff in the show, especially Luke Cage. Sam laughed heartily as I went on about Mike Colter and how Netflix was going to do a Luke Cage show and they definitely picked the best actor ever to play him and all that jazz. I smiled when I realized that Sam was putting up with everything that I worried about showing anyone, especially guys I thought were cute, like Troy. I was able to just be myself. The thought made me warm, and I smiled bigger as I curled farther into Sam. The last thing I remembered before falling asleep was Jessica telling Luke everything about what had happened. I felt Sam kiss my forehead and heard the laptop click shut before I lost consciousness.


	12. Chapter 12

When I woke up, I heard Sam talking quietly, "Dude. Where were you? We didn't see you at all yesterday after you and Cas split after whatever happened with Fi…. Dude. I don't want details… No, we left the room for you… We got a second room… Ew, Dean, no…. Because not all of us are lecherous pigs who can't keep our hands to themselves, that's why." He sighed, "Dude. Just don't forget we have a case… I haven't… Whatever, jerk. See ya later."

I waited for the click of his phone locking before I pretended to wake up, stretching out my muscles, sore from the day before. I smiled when I saw Sam watching me. "What's up?"

"Well, it turns out that Cas flew Dean somewhere that they could talk, and yeah…" Sam made a face as he sat down on the bed next to me.

"I don't need the details, dude!" I laughed, playfully shoving his shoulder. "When are they coming back to help us wrap up the case?"

"It sounds like tonight. We're probably not going to work on anything else till tomorrow. So, what kind of plans can you wrangle up for us today?"

"Oh man, there's not a helluva lot to do 'round here. We could go thrifting… that's what I used to do with my mom. There's also the mall, and Poyntz, and woof… you wanna just walk around town and see what there is to see?" I grabbed my jeans and slipped them on as I talked, because obviously we were going to do something.

"Sounds good, Fi." Sam smiled. "Are we going to walk, or should we take the Impala?"

"Let's walk. A little exercise never hurt no one."

"Except Dean." Sam laughed.

"He doesn't count. By all counts, he should've had a heart attack a long time ago."

"You're telling me."

As we walked downtown, I pointed out several of the sights, like the statue of Johnny Kaw in City Park, as well as pointing out the flood line that marked several of the buildings on Poyntz, leading up to the mall. When we got to the mall, I was met with the typical Sunday afternoon crowd and the smell of Mrs. Powell's cinnamon rolls. I started making my way to Hot Topic, half realizing that there wouldn't be any of the Supernatural stuff I normally bought, but hey, they have awesome band tees too. Sam gave me a weary look as I walked in the store, moving towards the Doctor Who corner.

"You would be a Whovian."

I laughed, "Got a problem with that? Wait. If you know Doctor Who…" I gasped as realization hit me.

"Gonna share with the class?"

"Yeah," I said, as I grabbed a couple dresses to buy. "So y'know how I was talking about the things I saw at the graveyard? I thought I saw the TARDIS, and it sounds like the Weeping Angels were there. Plus, BBC does have a thing for dragons."

Sam looked at me, trying to figure out if I was serious or not. "You're not kidding."

"Did you think I was?" I laughed. "But I'm still confused as how everything got here, me included."

"This sounds like the opposite of what happened with Balthazar."

"When he tried to get you guys outta the way and sent you to your real lives?"

"Wait… you're saying that's what your world is like?"

"Well, you guys don't act like Dean and Sam being Jensen and Jared, but yeah… pretty much."

"We'll just have to talk to Cas tonight about it."

"For sure." I smiled, "Plus we can break it to Dean that Doctor Who is real." I laughed.

"As long as Game of Thrones stays fictional." Sam smirked.

"I dunno, Sammy, there are dragons in GoT." I laughed, pulling him out of the mall. "OK, now let's go check out some of the thrift shops. There's one up the road that has some awesome books."

We spent the day wandering around Manhattan, killing time until most of the stores closed around five. After that, we headed back to the hotel, finding Dean and Cas waiting for us in their room with dinner.

After we settled down on the beds, Sam spoke up, "So get this, Fi figures that all the things she saw at the cemetery were from Doctor Who."

"Like big blue box in London, Doctor Who?" Dean raised an eyebrow, "Really? How'd that happen?"

"Heck if I know," I said, "Probably the same way I got here."

"Oh, it gets better," Sam cut in, "Fi, you want to tell them your theory?"

"So you know how Balthazar sent you guys to the real world, well my real world? So what if this whole thing is basically just the reverse process? I mean you guys came crashing through a window, I had a minor run in with a car, I dunno… sounds crazy when I say it out loud."

Dean hummed his dissent, "You know, you could be right though. I mean, it would definitely explain a lot. But-"

Dean got cut off as suddenly I found myself on the TARDIS. I spun, looking around, when my eyes fell on the 12th Doctor. "Doctor? Wha-"

"And who are you? How did you get here?" The man raised an eyebrow.

"I don-" Before I could finish, I found myself back in the hotel room, the guys all looking at me like I was an alien.

"Where the hell did you just go, Fi?" Sam looked at me, as if he expected me to disappear again.

"The TARDIS." I said, still a bit shaken.

"Wait... what?" Dean looked at me like I had grown a third head.

"Yeah. It was like someone had changed the channel and I switched to another show. Hella weird."

"You're telling us. You basically poofed on us." Dean said, shaking his head. "Just another thing to add to the weirdness of this case."

"For sure." I turned to Cas, "Is there anyone you could ask that would know _anything_ about this?"

"I do not believe so. Heaven is not a friendly place for me to be right now, and the only person I could think to ask is Crowley."

"We are _not_ asking Crowley," Dean all but growled.

"OK, OK, got it. Not asking Crowley. Then what do we do?" I asked, looking for answers on the guys' faces.


End file.
